Here There Be Romans
by Ekat
Summary: Kronos hears of a new threat


Here There be Romans  
  
Author: Ekat  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. The belong to people who make way more money than I do and have a much better legal staff than I do. I do this just to shut the Muses up and give myself a moment's peace.  
  
Summary: Kronos hears of a new threat.  
  
Characters: M, K  
  
Feedback: sure  
  
Archive: just ask me first.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Methos watched Kronos as he had been for several days- from a distance. His brother was in a particularly foul mood of late and Methos had no desire to be on the receiving end of this anger.   
  
From Methos' point of view, Kronos seemed to be growing bored and restless. And a bored Kronos is a dangerous Kronos. He seemed to no longer take joy in their raids and torturing slaves failed to bring even a smile to his face. Methos racked his brain for some way to approach his brother to find out the cause of his mood, but was at a loss for a "safe" way to do it.   
  
With no solution in sight, Methos returned to his meal and tried to ignore the tension that permeated the Horsemen's Camp. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice Kronos approach him. He jumped slightly when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Methos, I am in need of your advice," Kronos said to him. "Would you walk with me?" Startled at his brother's request for aid, all Methos could do was nod. He set down his plate, stood up and walked beside Kronos.  
  
The two walked in silence for a while, Methos curious as to the cause of Kronos' request. Finally, several hundred yards outside of the camp's perimeter, Kronos stopped and looked at his brother.  
  
"I have heard disturbing rumors of late, Brother. Rumors of a tribe to the West that seems to be bent on world domination. Apparently, this tribe is growing so strong that the small towns and villages that we take seem to be as afraid of them as they are of us."  
  
Methos nodded, now realizing the cause of Kronos' troubles. How can the Horsemen strike fear into the hearts of all they encounter, if those tribes were more frightened of someone else? "Does this tribe have a name?"  
  
"I have heard that they call themselves 'The Romans'. What kind of terrifying name is that?"  
  
Methos smiled at his brother. "How terrifying were the words 'The Horsemen' before we made the mortals fear them?"  
  
Kronos acquiesced with a nod. "You have a point. But back to mine. We need to stop these 'Romans' before they totally destroy our reputation. I need your help to figure out how we can attack them and bring them to their knees."  
  
"Where can we find them?" Methos asked, several plans already starting to formulate in his mind.  
  
Kronos squatted down and, using his finger, drew a map of the northern Mediterranean coast in the sand. Methos squatted down as well, to get a better look of Kronos' map. "From the slaves we have taken this is what I have learned. We are roughly here," he said marking their location with a x in the sand. Methos nodded in agreement. "Here is the land of those infernal Greeks you seem to favor. And here," he said marking the center of the boot shaped land extension, "is where these Romans are said to be. They are rumored to be great powers on land and sea. So, master strategist, I leave it in your hands as to how we can take these encroachers and win back our position of terror."  
  
Methos rocked back on his heels, lost in thought. He looked back down at the map and then up to his brother's face. The complete trust in Kronos' eyes surprised him. It was obvious that the leader of the Horsemen had every faith that Methos would come up with the perfect plan.  
  
He looked back down at the map again. Slowly a smile crept across Methos' face. A similar smile appeared on Kronos' face as well. "You have an idea, Brother?" Kronos asked.  
  
Methos nodded. "I think so." He reached down and added the rest of Mediterranean's coastlines to the makeshift map. Using his finger he drew a line from the Horsemen's location, down through Arabia and into Northern Africa. "First thing we need to do, is to go get ourselves some elephants."  
  
  
~End~  
  
  



End file.
